Kiss From A Rose
by Ankhesanamun
Summary: A short story about a second dance. Spoilers for Death of a Queen Bee, end of season six and season seven.


**Was listening to Kiss From A Rose by SEAL and this story came to me as I remembered the lovely scene from The Death of the Queen Bee where Booth and Bones dance together. **

**Don't own anything, just borrowing and I'll give them back, eventually...**

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan was exhausted. Now approximately eight months pregnant, she found it far more difficult to remain standing for extended periods of time. Today she had struggled with pain in her lower back whilst examining a truly perplexing set of remains. It was all rather frustrating, she loved her baby already, however after days like these she really wanted to be done with the whole pregnancy part and just have her baby.<p>

Temperance sighed, and rubbed her swollen belly, the answering kick bringing a warm smile to her face. For a while she simply stared at her swollen abdomen, once again amazed by the strong affection that she already felt for her daughter, something that she had not believed could happen before a mother actually met her child. Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't hear her office door open and so looked up in surprise when her partner and boyfriend suddenly spoke.

"Hey Bones, I brought some food, ready for a break?" Booth offered, waving the boxes of food in her direction.

"Yes, that sounds perfect." Temperance replied, with a tired yet grateful smile, slowly lifting her rounded body out of the chair and heading over to the comfortable couch, sitting down next to Booth.

The pair sat in companionable silence for a while, steadily eating the food that Booth had brought, until Booth seeing Temperance grimacing slightly, her eyes slipping closed, placed his food back on the table and turned to face her.

"Is your back bothering you again?"

Temperance muttered a yes, before stretching awkwardly in an attempt to undo the knots that ran the length of her lower back. Booth sighed sympathetically and standing up, he dimmed the lights, switched on some soothing music and then returned to stand in front of Temperance, whose eyes still remained closed.

"Dance with me?"

"What?" Temperance asked, confusion spreading across her pale features as she opened her eyes to see Booth's hand being held out to her.

"Dance with me, see if we can work out some of those knots," Booth suggested sweetly, his smile widening as he heard the song change to something the pair both recognised. "Come on Bones, it's SEAL." He added with one of his famous charm smiles, causing a smile to also spread across Temperance's face in response. Still smiling she then took Booth's hand and allowed him to pull her up and into his arms. Feeling the warmth from Temperance's swollen belly, where their daughter lay, pressing against him, Booth smiled happily.

Unlike the previous time, when he had tried initially to keep them as far apart as possible, still feeling the sting of rejection, this time Booth now held her as close to him as he could.

As the song continued, he gently guided them in a slow dance, and began carefully rubbing at the knots that had accumulated at the base of Temperance's spine. Standing over one of the examination tables for too long was usually the cause of these knots, and Booth knew that this was most likely the case this time too.

"This is even nicer than last time," Temperance murmured, snuggling as far into Booth's chest as she could with their daughter in the way.

"Definitely, although last time was pretty good too." Booth added, remembering how good it had felt to have his Bones in his arms, even in the midst of his pain.

"I loved you then too, you know," Temperance said, lifting her head from his chest to stare into his chocolate brown eyes, warm with love for her. Booth smiled lovingly at her comment and leant down to place a gentle kiss on her lips before whispering to her,

"I know, and I loved you too."

The song faded out as it ended, but the pair continued swaying together, both silently agreeing that the song had definitely ended much more satisfactorily for each of them this time.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, a nice bit of fluffiness, hope you all liked it, reviews please?<strong>


End file.
